Midnight Affair
by MisforMerit
Summary: Late into the night, Harry decides to finaly do something about that greasy old git... HPSS/SLASH/ONESHOT/SNARRY


Midnight Affair

Midnight Affair

The rain was pouring on the window. And as Harry laid still in bed looking out the blurry glass, he decided that tonight would be the night he _did_ something about that greasy old git.

He sat up and tip toed out of bed. He threw open his trunk and began looking for his cloak _'If I'm going to do this at all, it needs to be done right, I've waited too long'_. At last he found it; he placed it over his body so he was covered head to toe, completely invisible. Knowing this he began to strip his red and gold Gryffindor pajama's, (understanding that these certainly would not be helpful) until he was stark naked. He'd never realized how smooth the silk felt against his bare, pale chest.

He grabbed his wand, headed down the stairs into the common room and darted into the hallway. Tonight was proving to be successful. Everything was falling into place like he had wanted for these long torturous months.

Soon enough he found his way to the dungeon stairs, the stone felt like ice on his feet. Further down he found himself standing in front Snapes personal quarters. _'This is it, you've waited too long to leave now'_ He took a slow deep breath and spoke "Sytherins prevail, Gryffindor fails" and it slowly began to open (weeks of stocking had apparently paid off). He shuffled leisurely into the dark, into a room which he assumed was the living room. He began to search for doors that could lead to his bedroom. _'Why hadn't I thought about this before?' _

Severus was stretched out on his bed, eyes closed but still conscious enough for _almost_ logical thought. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, contemplating potter, _'Harry Bloody Potter'_ the last thing he wanted to think about (or so he had convinced himself). He was thinking of all Potters strange inclinations towards him over these last few weeks. During class and the Great Hall, he'd caught him a number of times staring at him. He'd catch him watching his long slender hands marking papers or preparing ingredients and sometimes, he would even catch him starring at his bottom when he bent. 'Impossible…' Severus grumbled. It was long ago Severus convinced himself that a boy of Potter age would have no reason to look at _his _butt. Or did he?

Suddenly Harry ran into a huge wooden door. He herd slight noises from the other side. Satisfied that he'd found it, he slowly grabbed the knob. And with a slight push the door opened to reveal Severus lying in his bed, on his elbows starring directly at him, obviously startled by the door swinging open on its own... Harry knew he'd have to move fast before Severus reached for his wand. He ran over to the bed and quickly placed himself on his knees near his feet. As Harry Lifted the sheet off of the older mans pale legs, he became silently pleased over the fact that he was not the only one naked. Suddenly a big stupid grin played over his face.

Severus did not move, did not blink, he just stared at what appeared to be empty space.

Severus was stunned _'could this be happening? No it must be a dream, a very real… and pleasant dream'. _And as he thought that last word he felt two large strong hands begin to caress his thighs up and down, slowly until the figure straddled him completely. Before Severus could think, he felt a firm strong chest against his own, a _mans_ chest. But in this moment, this meant absolutely nothing too him.

Harry placed his hands on the older mans firm pecks, basking in the feeling of his firm nipples. He slowly moved his hands down the mans hard abdomen, deliberately going slow as he enjoyed the look of a tortured lust across his face. He was tracing every line and scars that Snapes torso made. He'd imagined it before, but he'd never expected it to be so _beautiful. _He let his hands wonder until he could hear deep throat moans and decided that was approval enough to move on.

He took his index finger, his body still completely invisible, and began to trace the deep, dark line of hair between the mans navel and his now throbbing erection pushing into his stomach.

There was no way Severus could deny how amazing this felt. How amazing this mysterious man really was at this. It was beyond anything he could ever have imagined, beyond any fantasy he'd ever had. It had been along time since anyone had ever touched him this way and there was nothing in the world that could make him want to stop his moment.

And when Harry reached to pull away the covers to reveal the mans erect enjoyment, he spoke.

"I can Guarantee" He slowly kissed he navel. "You will _never_, _ever_ forget this evening…" He lowered his voice to a mere whisper "_Professor_…"

Severus awoke he next morning groggy, yet pleased with the warms feelings when he thought of the night before, he could almost still feel that warm, mysterious man lying beside him.

Suddenly it dawned on him, this was not a dream, it never was. He swiftly turned his head and saw a patch of dark, rough, uncombed hair where the cloak had slipped off in the night. Without thinking twice, he grabbed the cloak and uncovered the head, only to see Harry Potter lying peacefully asleep in his arms. And before he could even comprehend what was going on, the boy- no _man_ beside him began to stir…

"Severus, Mmmmm." He curled his hand deep into the older mans chest, pulling his head into the crook of his neck.

The hot breath on his neck sent goose bumps all down his spine. The tone of his voice was so calm and smooth, it sounded as if he'd been saying it for years.

He couldn't help but cave into the warm, emerald eyed male alongside him.

Without thinking, he places a soft kiss upon Harrys head. And Severus smiled for the first time in many, _many_ years.


End file.
